


Grounded

by Cattara123



Series: Our Story [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhuaght - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, Cute, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Maybe more - Freeform, Minor Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Nicole Haught Needs A Hug, Noodles, Party, Protective Wynonna Earp, School, Sneaking In, Supportive Earp Siblings (Wynonna Earp), grouned, make out, tea maybe idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattara123/pseuds/Cattara123
Summary: Nicole Haught is still grounded but as it comes to her last day she tried to sneak her girlfriend over in the night just wanting to be able to sleep with her again...will her mum catch her or not
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, WayHaught
Series: Our Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189670
Kudos: 35





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest one ive done yet holy cow anyways uh hope its ok

Monday

“Ugh mum please!” Nicole had practically begged.

She was a week into her ‘being grounded stage’ when one of her friends had decided to host a big party, of course this would happen when she was grounded. And yet Nicole still wanted to go since her mum did say she wasn't technically grounded. Her mum did it more to give her a break from champ and everyone which had been good at first but she missed her girlfriend and not being able to hang after school.

“No Nicole you are grounded and i'm heading out tonight so i can't pick you up and don't think about going because i will know” Her mum spoke strictly, nicole always hated when she did but she knew she meant it.

“Fine” with that Nicole gave up and made her way back down the hall to her room and threw herself onto her bed groaning softly knowing she'd be missing out on drinks or games or getting to watch waverly dance, it was always the cutest thing how they would be stating or sitting together and she would quilty hum and dance around lightly.

***

“Ok im going now nicole behave!” Nicole's mum yelled out from the front door where she had gotten herself all done up to spend what Nicole calls ‘ladies night’. Nicole was about to say her goodbyes when she heard the door gently close and lock, she sighed and decided she should at least do something with her time like making dinner or watching tv to keep her mind off of the stupid party she was missing.

After five minutes of complaining Nicole rolled herself out of her cozy bed and shuffled her feet along the cold wood of the floor into the kitchen where she was met with her fridge. If Nicole was being honest with herself she was not the best when it came to cooking since her mum mostly made meals. 

“Two minute noodles it is then” she sighed, bending down to pull out a packet of chicken noodles before placing it down on the kitchen counter and pulling out an old pot filling it up with some water taking it to the stove to get it heated up.

Nciole leaned over the kitchen counter to where her mum's little baby blue radio sat turning it on and flicking through channels till she found the top 20 songs of the week, normally she would record them on some black tapes but there was nothing there that fancied her to much she more wanted it on so her house didn't feel so quiet.  
She placed the noodles into the pot of boiling water and let them sit since they always took longer than two minutes to make anyway. 

Suddenly a ring went through the house and nicole looked up making her way to the hall seeing it came from the front door, “weird” she muttered to herself, Nciole shrugged it off and made her way to the door opening it “can i help- Oh my gosh waverly?!” Nicole bit her lip trying to keep her tone down but it was hard when she was not expecting her girlfriend standing at her door at this time.

Waverly giggled at Nicole's reaction leaving the redhead blushing lightly.

It was then that Nicole relise what waverly was wearing, it was a light pink skater style dress which is the main kind of dress she owned with her hair curled and make up done with the matching heels to go with. Oh right, the party.

“Baby you look gorgeous but I'm not allowed to go out” she pouted watching as waverlys shoulders dropped. “Uh wanna come in for a minute i'm making noodles” she brought her hand up pointing back into her house with her thumb hoping she would get some time with waverly.

“Yea i always have time for you the party can wait” Waverly smiled still feeling a little annoyed she couldn't go but she knows there's only a week left of this, she just misses her girlfriend.

The two walked in comfortable silence down the hall. Nicole reached her hand and brushed her fingers over nicoles till she took a hold intertwining their fingers together watching the smile grow on waverlys face.

“I miss you” Waverly sighed as she entered the kitchen with nicole and let her go so she could finish up her noodles and take them out of the water, “i know waves i miss you to but i still get to see you at school though it's not the same” 

“Where is your mum?”

“Oh she's out so don't tell her about this missy” Nicole turned to look over her shoulder and glared lightly.

Waverly chuckled and shook her head”never babe”.

Once Nicole finished with her noodles and added in the flavouring then did she turn around and open her arms out which waverly knew all too well for and rushed her wrapping her hands around ncioles waist sinking into her almost immediately. 

“Woah someone misses me huh” Nicole teased and bit her lit as waverly glared at her, “i miss you to don't worry” she hummed letting herself wrap her arms around her girlfriend and run her hands through her hair gently.

“Kiss me” 

Nicole could hear the pleed in Waverly's voice making her fall more in awe with the women, she tilted her chin up slowly looking into her eyes for a moment and closed the gap between them kissing her gently smiling against her lips”you taste like chapstick” she teased. Nicole was expecting a comment back but instead flet waverlys hands snake around to the back of her neck tugging her in closer causing her to gasp feeling waverlys hungry kiss. 

Nicole happily followed along, opening her mouth when Waverly's tongue hovered over her lips letting her know it's ok for her to continue their little make out.

“Mm baby i need to eat” Nicole muttered knowing her food was going cold but waverly seemed too busy trying to deepen what they had more, before it could get too heated it was then did her girlfriend pull away to breathe”but” waverly pouted.

Nicole couldn't help but chuckled and squeezed her hips lightly before moving away with one last kiss so she could eat. “Let's not make it too heated yet ok and you got a party to go to. I want you to have fun even if i'm not there”. 

As much as nicole would of liked to continue she knows it would lead them down a road she wasnt ready for, she loved waverly but they had only been dating for almost a month and they both talked about sex knwoing nither of them was ready to go there and she wanted it to be special and not rushed not forced.

“Ugh but without you it's always boring” waverly groaned moving closer and leaning into her side as she ate. “Just go and if your not happy call gus to pick you up and if you need to call me you can i'm only a call away cutie” Waverly smiled, she never thought dating nicole would be this amazing, everything the two of them had they did together they talked about things which was something she had never had before but with nicole it all felt easy and that's why she loved her for the connecting the two just had.

“Okay ill go and thank you again i don't know what i would do without you” she smiled fixing her hair a little.

Nicole simply nodded since her mouth was full of noodles.

They walked back down and said their goodbyes and last few kisses stolen, “have fun remember that i love you” Nicole called off before watching her walk off and closed the door again glad it wasn't too dark out knowing that her friends house was only a few down.

***

Nicole was pretty sure from her house she could hear the noise of loud music coming from a few doors down, she was feeling fine about it but now hearing the music knowing there we be kids partying and all her friends would be there and that she elft her girlfriend alone made her upset, she could of been selfish and forced waverly to stay but over the phone she sounded so excited she couldn't do that to her and it wasn't who she was. Nicole sat on her couch with the tv remote in her hand trying to turn up the volume on the tv to drown at the noises of the raging party still on going outside.

***

Friday

The week had flown by quickly for nicole mostly because she had been stuck at home with nothing other than homework reading or tv, and the occasional phone call from her girlfriend.

But here she was on a friday afternoon in english with wynonna. She was never big on the subject she was more interested in music and drums which was something she had never really told anyone since some people would say girls can't play drums, she's even kept it from her girlfriend but she doesn't mean to know she'd never judge her for it.

“God I swear this class better end soon” Wynonna hissed trying to keep her voice down, Nicole just nodded knowing it's best to stay quiet in english since their teacher could be a bitch and keep kids behind and she was in no need to stay behind. 

Her mum had agreed to let her off the hook on saturday meaning she could be free from being grounded, but her only problem was Nicole hated to wait and she really just wanted waverly in her bed having her arms wrapped around her feeling safe again.

“Think your plan will work tonight?” Wynonna tested nudging Nicole's shoulder. The redhead just rolled her eyes “it has to, I mean I live in a one story house it's easy to sneak Waverly in my mum will be asleep beside I'm free at midnight” she hummed and bit her lip now worried it might not go to plan.

As the bell went and people started rushing out the door Nicole took her time a little since the rush hour of school kids trying to get to their bags and leave was a nightmare and she didn't want to get caught in the mess.

“Alright well i'll see you sunday” Nicole smiled, slapping Wynonna's shoulder lightly before heading out the door in the rush of students and groaning. As Nicole turned the corner to the way of her locker she spotted waverly who was always a few lockers down from hers, with a closer inspection she noticed her being pushed around by other kids and quickly rushed her way blocking students from pushing the poor thing over.

Waverly blocked the shadow she saw coming closer and sighed when it was nicole” Nicole..my hero” she chuckled lightly and kissed her cheek before packing the rest of her back trying not to make nicole wait now seeing she was blocking people. 

“Anything for you” Nicole blushed lightly and stood back as waverly closed her locker, “come on cutie to yours” waverly smiled taking Nicole's hand and squeezed it lightly.

Nicole smiled at how much waverly wanted to stay and wait”thanks'' she mumbled before heading to her locker and put books away kind of just shoving them in since she didn't care too much and pulled her bag out. Just as Nicole was about to close her locker she felt something tugging at it and turned, seeing waverly holding it open.

“Don't you have homework,” Waverly's eyebrow raised and Nicole groaned.

“No”

“Nicole Haught”

Nciole could hear the tone knowing Waverly was serious and sighed giving in taking the books she needed”you better help” she hissed closing her locker rolling her eyes as waverly hummed happily.

“I will see you tonight” waverly stopped them in the middle of the hall seeing the crowds have calmed down to only a few people, Nicole let her guard down for a minuet and looked into waverly's eyes bringing her hands up to cup her cheeks and pokes her nose watching waverly blink suddenly chuckling under her breathe, “i will see you tonight” Nicole smiled leaning in to peck her lips as waverly placed her hands on her waist.

Waverly bit her lip blushing a little leaning in for another kiss. “Okay okay i will be around at eleven or so ok” she hummed, feeling Nicole swaying them side to side and smiled at how cute she could be when they were alone really seeing how loving she could be.

“Alright i'll see you then” nicole hummed against the girls lips and kissed her once more”i love you”

“I love you more” waverly grinned letting nicole walk off and slapped her ass playfully watching her yelp and turn around to glare at her,”watch where you put your hand Earp” she rolled her eyes playful not denying she hated it since she loved that side of waverly.

***

Later that night when Nicole made it home she kicked her converse off placing them by the door with the rest of their shoes before rushing down the hallway being careful to not knock any of her mum's decorations.

“NO RUNNING” her mother yelled clearly, hearing her feet on the wood, Nicole stopped and smiled sheepishly. “You seem happy what's going on” her mum teased looking over to her from where she was peeling potatoes.

Nicole panicked and tried to look less interested in what plan she had going on”oh just had a good day” she shrugged it off before managing to slip away from her mum to her room putting her stuff down before heading to her wardrobe and pulling out an old faded band T shirt she had along with some shorts since she never liked to wear pants to much when she spelt since it felt weird on her skin.

She threw off her clothes replacing them with her new ones and walked to her desk pulling out her maths work knowing if her mum was home she would be able to get the help from her even thought she knew waverly wouldn't be over to late and she had all week but getting a start would be the best to spent more time with waverly after the two weeks she has had.

“Hey mum wanna help me with my work uh...maths?” she mumbled from the hallway before seeing her smile and walked into the kitchen sitting at the kitchen counter and spreading all her stuff out getting started. 

***

“Do the dishes please” Nicole's mum said as she finished her plate getting up and up ruffling Nicole hair lightly before heading out of the kitchen area.

Normally Nicole would complain about being the teen she was but she wanted to be on her mum's good side tonight and she only really had to clean two of everything. With no wasting of time Nicole finished off her dinner and got up cleaning up the table taking everything over to the sink and filled it up with warm water adding some soap in before taking her time to do each one and leaving them on the rack.

“Gonna call wynonna don't pick up the phone please mum” 

With a quiet hum from her mum she turned back around to head to her room since she had a phone in her room luckily but then again a lot of teens did it was just easier this way.

There on her bedside table sat her blue phone since she liked blue along with a photo frame of her and waverly something waverly had given her as a gift that alway made her smile. She still hasn't made or gotten anything good for waverly since she was saving up to get a nice necklace knowing she would wear one but none have spoken out to her yet.

She laid down on her bed reaching out to grab the phone and dialed in Wynonna's number bringing it up to her ear letting it ring a few times before hearing her pick it up” YO red!” The loud noise of the other girl caused Nicole to wince pulling the phone away from her face for a moment before putting it back, “what if i wasn't nicole” she teased hearing her huff and imaging the eye roll going along with it.

“Yeah well you're the only one i was expecting to get a call from at this time of night..no go away” Wynonna's muffled voice didn't go unnoticed by nicole. “Was that waverly?” she bit her lip getting butterflies in her stomach

“Yea but this is our time to talk you're gonna see her later for god sake im the one driving her there you owe me” wynonna warned pushing waverly out of the room telling her to just suck it up.

“Yea i know thanks again really means a lot”

“Yeah well you make waverley happy and that's all i really ask for” 

Wynonna's words always meant a lot to Nicole, it let her know that people around them supported their relationship not everyone but most people who were close to them. Nicole thought that when Waverly asked her out that no one from her family would like her and she would have to hide herself and her relationship.

They ended up chatting for a while glad it had been a distraction for Nicole since it was mostly them going on about how they felt about all the sports games she missed knowing that was one thing she would be excited for when she could see her on sunday since there was a big gamer on that day.

***

The house was quiet.

Almost to the point where Nicole could hear her heart, she was scared mostly for getting caught but then again her mum would find out in the morning. Maybe she wouldn't care after all she loved waverly. Nicole was to push in her thoughts she didn't even check the time or listen out so hearing the sudden knock at her window scared her causing her to jump up and opened her curtain turning a lip on quickly.

“Hi bubba” Nicole smiled opening up her window” one second ok” she looked down to her girlfriend who was standing there in wooly slippers and a dressing gown with all her stuff in her bag.

It took Nicole a minute before getting the fly screen trying to be careful and quiet.

“Take this “Waverly whispered, pulling her bag off and holding it for Nicole to take, Nicole gladly took it from her sitting it down and held her hands out to help her up, glad they live in a one story house making it easy for the both of them.

Once waverly got up and leaned in to kiss nicole”hold on” nickel giggled and pushed her away lightly to get the fly screen back on and closed her blinds, “much better” nicole purred stepping closer to waverly placing her hands on her waist squeezing her softly causing waverlys face to grow with blush.

“Hi” waverly slurred looking up feeling nicole pushing them back to her bed

“Hello” she hummed back, kissing her softly and pushing waverly down onto her bed before getting on top. “Is this ok?” Nicole bit her lip going soft for a moment wanting to make sure that waverly was comfortable. 

Waverly looked up taking in what had all happened and nodded her head weakly”yes god yea its fine” she pulled at Nicoles shirt watching her bit her lip moving at her movements and leaned in to kiss her.

At first it was only light kissing and pecking which lead into biting at each other's lips and fighting with their tongues not trying to push it too far but the past two weeks had been building up into this kiss.

Just before Nicole could do anything her door opened and Nicole sat back up gasping as she saw her mum. “Mum!” she shrieked as her voice got higher and blush went onto her cheeks.

“Miss haught” waverly cleared her throat trying to look and act normal

“Ha the looks on you girls anyways ill let it slide but its late no sex i mean it girls”

“MUM!” nicole yelled feeling embarrassed 

“What it is totally normal and healthy for teens to do it just not when I'm home please but I want you to tell me so I know you're both safe” her mum smiled. 

As much as Nicole loved her mum there were times she hated her but she knows she is only looking out for her. “Get out” Nicole laughed awkwardly reaching for a pillow throwing it at the door watching as her mother laughed shutting the door behind it, causing Nicole to whine softly laying down on top of waverly hiding her face in her neck taking in the scent of her girlfriend to calm her down knowing her mother would never shut up about this for days to come.

hope you guys enjoy and this was all done in a day 💀 any mistakes I see at hone I will fit since my laptop is about to die ahah


End file.
